


He liked to watch, after all, what else was there to do?

by nikkivfx



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	He liked to watch, after all, what else was there to do?

Beetlejuice sat in a secluded dark corner, asleep. He awoke groggily when he heard the front door slam closed. Damn it to hell, he had insomnia, but it seems the forces of the earth didn’t want him to rest either. No rest for the wicked, he presumed. He parted from his favorite spot to investigate what caused his consciousness. His feet came to a halt when he saw two women at the bottom of the stairs, and one man accompanying them.

The first woman, dressed eccentrically, spoke first, “This home is a beautiful choice! Very old, but nothing some homey furniture and a little love cannot fix. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a magnificent basement-”

Blah, blah, blah. Beetlejuice hated this part of the cycle. He would find an isolated house that was dreary and dank and inhabit it for a bit. That is until it was sold off. He didn’t have it in him to scare much lately. The thrill of a fright didn’t excite him as much as it used to. He thought this house was secure, that he wouldn’t be bothered for at least a few more months. But alas - best-laid plans often go awry.

He examined the individuals who walked in. Tall man, short woman, both had blank faces and were overall boring-looking characters. He figured he’d wait until they left, wait for the verdict if they wanted to claim this house or not. Traveling down the stairs, he was lost in thought. He didn’t notice you, wandering around the main floor.

Rounding the stairs, he paused when he saw you. Walking closer, he studied you. Watching the glint in your eyes as you inspected your surroundings. The natural pink that carried from your cheeks, over your nose. Your little fingers, and how soft your hands looked. His optics didn’t fail to venture a little lower, checking out your backside. To be plain, he was pleased. He almost growled. You were definitely more interesting than the three half-wits upstairs.

There was a dance in your feet, you silently tapped to a beat and mouthed words to a song only you could hear. You obviously thought you were alone. Beetlejuice chuckled. _Curious little breather._

He saw you move to the one piece of furniture left in this house, a wooden armoire with an impressive mirror attached. It was left exactly in the middle of the wall. You observed it quietly, checking out each knick, scrape, and etch in the wood.

Beetlejuice stood behind you, his form behind yours in the mirror. He wanted to test the waters and check if he would have any chance of you seeing him. He mustered up all of the strength he could, and with his hand almost wiped away the barrier shielding him from you, like condensation on glass. Only his face was revealed for a second, no longer. Then the fog enveloped him again, concealing him from you.

You did not miss it. Your eyes darted to where he was uncovered. Quickly, you looked over your shoulder, a bit of fear striking in you when no one was there, or so you thought. Furrowing your brows, you moved closer to the mirror and put your sleeve over your hand, gently rubbing the spot. Nothing changed. How peculiar.

There was clambering on the stairs, and you turned again to see your parents. Your father spoke, “We’re buying the house!” The ends of your lips lifted slightly, and you nodded. Slowly, you spun back to face the mirror, eyes glued to where Beetlejuice stood.

BJ was taken aback. Sure, you may not be able to see him completely, but he had a chance. He would never admit it, but he was hopeful. He would have to gain his full strength back and try as hard as he could to make you see him again.

~

It took longer than Beetlejuice would have liked for you to move in. His mind was clouded with images and thoughts of you. It embarrassed him. He was not the type to fawn over _anyone_. By now, he’d have been far gone, looking for a new place to rot for the rest of eternity. But it was almost like he was chained to the floor.

When you were settling, you had chosen the bedroom that held his favorite dark corner. The grand armoire from the main floor was placed in your bedroom upon your request. You had simple furniture that Beetlejuice decided he quite liked, along with your positioning of everything.

One night, you were about to take a shower after a day of being lazy. You spent the day in your sweatpants, studying, reading, and watching movies. You grabbed your towel and headed to the bathroom.

When the hot water hit your aching muscles, you moaned aloud. It felt divine. You washed your hair, more than happy to get rid of the grease on your scalp. You washed well, feeling squeaky clean when you turned off the knob for the shower. After stepping out you applied your favorite body lotion which made you soft as anything. You truly wanted to take care of yourself tonight. You walked back into your room in nothing but your towel. Beetlejuice, of course, appreciated this.

He wolf-whistled, hair radiating a magnificent emerald green, “Looking good, babes! Come to give me a show?” He drank you in.

You clutched on to your towel as you looked around your room, bottom lip between your teeth. The room was cold due to the ghost sitting in the corner, and goosebumps started to rise up on your skin. You looked oddly nervous, Beetlejuice noted. Instead of grabbing some clothes, you got on the bed in your towel. BJ’s head cocked to the side, inquisitive to see what you were up to. Perching up on an elbow, you reached into your bedside nightstand, rifling through. You pulled out a thin and long box. You had hid it from sight, nervous someone else in the house would catch a glimpse, but it was well hidden.

BJ was confused. He had no clue what you were holding. Your fingers grasped at the seams of the box, opening it and pulling out the vibrator you kept inside of it. It was a cute little pink, it had one appendage to act like a dildo, and a second to act as clitoral stimulation. You decided tonight was the night to try out your new toy.

Beetlejuice’s eyes widened when he realized what you were hiding. He never thought an angel like you would be so… adventurous. But he was intrigued, and he felt the blood rushing to his bulge instantly.

You worked intently, using sanitizing wipes to wipe it, and tissue to dry it off. Batteries were already put in by you when you bought it. You were excited but nervous, you’d never used anything like this before. Using your hands was always more than satisfactory, but lately, you’ve been craving a little more. You were ready to step it up.

You had a bottle of lube in your drawer, and you used it to slicken up the dildo part of the toy. With glossy fingers, you reached up your towel and oiled up your pussy as well. BJ watched as your eyes flickered closed as soon as you made contact with yourself. He bit his lip, the tips of his hair turning bright pink.

Laying back now, you grabbed the towel and unraveled yourself. Beetlejuice breathed in sharply and admired you. How your cheeks were subtly flushed. Your hair had started to dry, it was becoming fluffy. Your breasts were as pretty as anything, your nipples perfectly matching. The way your waist fell into your hips, into a beautiful curve. Your cute little belly button. The smoothness of your legs, having just put lotion on them, and the way your pussy was shining. He got closer to you, head leaning right next to yours, “You smell so good, doll.” You could not hear him, but he still felt the need to praise you for your loveliness.

“Oh, sweetness, you are a fucking beauty,” he said aloud. He reached his fingers down to trace your thighs delicately, and you shivered. BJ grinned.

You closed your eyes and moved the toy down to your core, where you ached. At this point, Beetlejuice had hovered above you, watching you closely, not wanting to miss a thing. You placed it at your entrance and slowly started pushing in. You were fine at first until the toy hit territory you had not quite reached by yourself.

A thought occurred to him - was this your first…? The slight grimace of pain that etched across your face gave him his answer. Your brow was furrowed (which, in any other situation, he found adorable) and your lips were slightly parted. He was impressed at your composure, and though you were obviously in pain, your hand did not stop. With hooded eyes, he scanned all of you, your facial expressions, the position you were in, how the toy slid into you. He wondered how it would be if he was the one doing this to you, stretching you for the first time. Only then did he realize the hard-on in his pants.

There was discomfort, but nothing terrible. There was an oddly full feeling that you quite liked.

You started thrusting the toy in and out softly. You breathed just loud enough for Beetlejuice to hear. Your cheeks and pussy flushed an intimate pink. Just as well, Beetlejuice’s hair changed completely to a brilliant magenta. Once you became comfortable with the toy, you decided to turn it on.

You audibly gasped when the second attachment started moving in delicious little circles. You squeezed your eyes, your mouth now agape.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, kitten?” Beetlejuice spoke to you, extremely turned on just by watching.

You were dripping wet now, making it easier for the toy to slide in and out, you had found the perfect spot to hit every time you thrust in. The vibrating part rubbed mercilessly on your clit, and you felt bubbling in your stomach, surprised it was happening so soon, but continuing your movements anyway.

“You’re awfully quiet, why don’t you use that pretty mouth?” As if you heard him, you started to moan quietly, careful not to alert anyone. Beetlejuice was in awe, drawing closer and closer to you until he was at your side. He felt the heat emitting off of you, and he purred. “You’re so beautiful, doll, just a little more, yeah? You look so sexy this way, just a little further, that’s it, come, baby,” At that moment, you came very hard. A rush of heat ran through your whole body. Your legs quivered, body rocked, and head lulled to the side, exposing your neck. Beetlejuice placed a delicate kiss on it, and you trembled, supposing it was an aftershock from your orgasm.

You were finished and panting. He moved away from you and sat in his corner, breathing deeply. Dear lord, if you didn’t see him soon, he may very well lose it.


End file.
